elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Golem
:While certainly not a natural creature, the flows of the Etherwind have ingrained into them a spark of sentience. Strong as a team of oxen, and as tough as the rock they were sculpted from, those are pretty much the only strengths of a Golem. The wizards that made them wanted only laborers, not poets. Still, a Golem can slowly get better, and thankfully they lack the wit to even become bored doing so. The Golem is a playable character race. Artificial constructs brought to life. They have been imbued with tremendous resilience and strength, and their artificial bodies protect them from the weakness of living flesh, but their own components make them sluggish, and their mind is yet too young for quick or witty thoughts. Golems are a challenging race background. Players who'd rather have a faster warrior should consider the Dwarf, Juere, Yerles, Eulderna and Goblin races. For their complete opposite in gameplay, see Fairy. Details The Golem is the ultimate 'mighty glacier' choice for a Player Character. They boast the highest Life score and Constitution growths of all playable races, plus great bonuses in Strength, Willpower, and Magic. On the downside, they suffer very low growths in all other attributes, and cripplingly-low Speed, the lowest behind the Snail race. Their racial feats grant them innate resistances to poison and nearly complete protection from dim status. Golems are the race background most focused on melee combat, at the expense of almost everything else. Their Willpower and Magic growths are good enough to branch into, but their low Mana means that fully hybridizing is out of the question. Everything else is too little to focus on, and with the lack of trained skills and abysmal Speed, Golems will spend much longer trying to optimize than other characters. Taking the Warrior's mid-game slog as fact, Golems will have a harder time in battles, since their horrible Perception and Dexterity growths make them inept at ranged combat. This may be compensated by special ammo, elemental rods, and adequate pets. Allies will be a necessity to deal with this background's sluggish pace, but their low Charisma will force them to economize their teams, preferably by keeping few but powerful pets. Riding should be a priority, as a speedy mount can easily solve the Speed problem. Equipment of glass and spirit cloth material, potions of hermes blood and speed upper, speed rings and rare herbs can also be used to raise Speed. Golems can take advantage of their trained skills from the start. Weight Lifting allows them to carry more weight in items before passing weight limits, which is a common problem at the beginning; Mining trains Constitution quickly and may lead to unearth gold, rare ores, or even small medals. Since Mining calculates for better extraction at 'mineral'-type material spots, it can ease the way for the Golem to branch into crafting later. Equipment Slots * Standard Viable Classes ;Warrior :The most straightforward of the Golem's options. Their overall stat growths and Life score lend them to a pure melee build much better than most races, helped by their inclination towards Shields and Heavy Armor. However, they suffer the Warrior's weaknesses much worse than most, so auxiliary strategies will be needed (see above). ;Farmer :Similar to the Warrior, but as a Farmer the Golem can strengthen itself outside of combat through farming, either by taking The Harvest Time quests for easy platinum coins or growing herbs for stat training (including Speed training). This class can also branch into crafting earlier, helped by the Golem's starting Mining levels. ;Priest :The Golem's decent Willpower growths and favor towards heavier armor, Blunt weapons and Shields facilitate the adoption of this class' melee-support-healing build without much problem. With their trained Faith skill they can take advantage of worship much quicker than other classes. ;Warmage :Similar to the Priest, but as a Warmage the Golem can employ a wider range of spells. This class not only eases the mid-game hurdle of melee fighters, but the Golem makes a decent mage thanks to their Magic growths and dim immunity, as long as they don't depend on spells as their primary attack. However, unlike the Priest, armor choices are more limited if they want to use spells effectively. Racial Feats ;You have strong resistance to poison. :Strong resistance to poison (Normal, ###). ;You won't be :Partial immunity to dim status. Can still be dimmed by insanity effects. Changes in Elona+ Golems remain the same as in the original version. Two newly-introduced special actions have greatly eased the problems of melee-focused classes against mid and late-game enemies: * Shadow Step, unlocked at 30 Stealth, automatically teleports towards a target and executes a basic attack. It costs 5 Stamina. * Shining Wave, unlocked at 60 Tactics, is an unavoidable magic-elemental bolt. It costs 20 Stamina and damage is based on Strength and Tactics. Players should remember that despite the improvements on melee combat, some enemies, like the Shining hedgehog or Acid slime, have special effects that make them dangerous at close range, so it’s better to keep ranged options regardless. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ; Predator : This class has the potential to be an even deadlier melee fighter than the Warrior thanks to their Class Feat, stat bonuses and trained levels in Tactics, Anatomy, and Eye of Mind. However, they're also over-specialized, which is particularly bad for a Golem since their skewed attributes and low Speed already give little room for skill branching. See Also * Guide to the Golem Warrior * POWER GARDENING AND EATING MY MAGIC BALLS (Golem Farmer guide)